


Haven't You- Thought About It?

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burn Sam's Wardrobe 2k19, Established Rowena Macleod/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Sam and Rowena are banging. Rowena is a 300 year old witch. But hey- Cas is like a bajillion years old, Dean. Cas? What the hell are you talking about. Dean is pining for his angel :( dum dums





	Haven't You- Thought About It?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr.

Dean Winchester was absolutely flabbergasted to see Rowena Macleod standing in his kitchen in nothing but his brother’s flannel, but he decided not to comment on it.  _ It’ll probably never happen again _ , he thought to himself.  _ I hope it never happens again _ , he thought when Rowena’s features split under a feline smile. She took great pleasure in making him uncomfortable in this way. 

Yeah well. Bad enough to have it on his radar that Sam had a sex life ( _ the horror _ ), it was worse to find out the giant idiot was choosing to have that sex life with the semi-murderous three-hundred year old mother of Crowley. But y’know. So long as everyone’s consenting and wearing condoms, whatever. Just so long as he never has to deal with the image of Rowena wearing one of Sam’s hideous shirts- and nothing more- again. Ew. 

And then it happened again. This time he’d been in the middle of making bacon for himself and Jack, who’d gotten up early. Jack blinked at Rowena in some degree of surprise, but thankfully probably didn’t know what it meant that Rowena was wearing Sam’s shirts. Dean stood at the stove and stared in shock, once again trying to make his brain stop melting in mild horror. 

“You staying long enough for breakfast or?” Dean eventually asked her. 

“Ah! No, just coming down here for something I left here last night. I’ll put myself together and be off again.” 

Huh.  

And it kept happening, just like that- Rowena turning up, clearly banging Sam, never bringing it up in conversation or appearing the least bit awkward. Some mornings he’d start up a pot of coffee and she’d start up a tea kettle. Some mornings he’d meander into the library and find signs that pointed to a fight despite the fact he knew no one had broken in recently. That had truly turned his stomach, but again, he said nothing. Once, twice, and then a third time, Sam’s phone would chime and he’d laugh at whatever had been sent to him instead of sighing.  _ Young love _ , Dean thought, amused, but thoroughly convinced there was nothing to worry about. Sam would tell him if it were serious, he thought. And if it was serious- well. He'd have questions, but fair enough, Sammy. 

Finally he broke. He and Sam were on a hunt a few hours out from Chicago. A nest of vamps had holed up in some town or another. Maggie’d caught wind of it and called in it, but she was busy looking for apartments to rent with a friend a few hours away. Sam had told her it was fine, that he and Dean would take care of it- Cas and Jack were working a case in Washington, planning on visiting the house Kelly had died in. Sam said most of the other AU peeps were off elsewhere doing other hunts and it wasn’t that far anyway. 

So here they were in some crappy motel room- not as crappy as when they were first starting out, but still no memory foam mattress. They talked to some locals and pulled some information, but finally it was late and  _ God _ , Dean was tired. They hit the hay, their cell phones getting charged on the nightstand between them. 

Dean was awoken by the sounds of a cell phone buzzing. Dean groaned and reached out, groping for his phone to see who could be texting at ass o’clock in the morning. The phone buzzing on the nightstand wasn’t his, so it probably wasn’t Cas and Jack. Maybe it was one of their hunters though, and Sam was still asleep in the other bed, his huge frame tangled in the sheets the way he’d slept since they were kids. 

It wasn’t one of the AU hunters. It was Rowena. When Dean saw that, he let it go to voicemail and put it back on the nightstand. 

Dean tried to go back to sleep, but his head was plagued with sudden speculation. 

What exactly was the relationship between Rowena and his brother? Were they dating and Dean was just really unobservant? He doubted it. Sam was generally pretty obvious about that sort of thing. Friends with benefits? Since when was Rowena even a friend, let alone a friend with  _ benefits _ . Or maybe they were just fucking for the sake of fucking. That was a horrifying thought- his brother was actively seeking out sex, and instead of going to the closest bar he was going to Rowena. 

Eventually Dean dozed off, fully discomfited. 

In the morning when they were getting ready to go out again (slowly, so  _ painfully _ slowly, ugh he hated being so fucking old) Dean decided to broach the subject to Sam. 

“So Rowena, huh?” Sam looked up, startled. 

“You know?” 

“Duh. Think I can’t tell when two people in my own house are screwing? Ain’t Cas. Ain’t me. Pray to fucking  _ hell _ it’s not Jack ‘cause I don’t know about you, but I ain’t looking for grandkids. Nobody else really lives in the Bunker full time. ‘Sides, I’ve lived with you for what, thirty years? So it’s definitely you who’s getting laid. And I know it’s Rowena you’re getting laid  _ by _ ‘cause I’ve seen her in one of your fucking flannels too many goddamn times.”  

Sam considered that for a minute.  _ Fair enough _ , his face said. 

“And?” 

“And what?” 

“Well let’s hear it. All the things you’ve been dying to say. Why didn’t I tell you? Why Rowena? How am I trusting her enough to sleep with her?” 

“I mean I am thinking all those things but yeah, why Rowena?” 

Sam thought about that. “I like her, Dean. I didn’t think I would, but I do. She’s fun, in her way, and she’s different, and she’s smart, and she gets me, man. She really gets me.” 

“Fair enough. ‘Splains why you like her. But- she’s three hundred years old, Sam.” 

Sam looked confused at that. “And? Cas is what, a billion years old?” That put a halt to Dean’s train of thought. The hell was Sam talking about?

“What’s Cas got to do with anything?” Sam raised his eyebrows.  _ Oh so that’s how you’re gonna play it? _ Sam’s face said. 

“You do know- Cas’s a  _ hell  _ of a lot older than he looks and you’re just fine screwing him.” 

Dean blinked. 

“I’m not screwing Cas!” 

“The hell’re you talking about, you’re not screwing Cas, of course you are.” 

“No, Sam, I think I’d know if I were getting laid on the regular, by a dude, by  _ Cas _ .” 

“Huh. Okay then. Didn’t know that, then.” 

“Good. Enough about our love lives now, man, we got work to do.” 

So they worked the case. It was simple enough, took them only a few days. Sam kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye like he wanted to say something, but not saying anything. They didn’t talk about it, just like Dean wanted. 

But at the end of it all, they climbed into Baby covered in vamp guts. Dean groaned internally at the thought of having to clean the damn upholstery  _ again _ . 

“Hey, Dean-” 

“Yeah?” 

“You ever think that you might  _ want _ to- to do- all that- with Cas?” 

Dean sighed. “Don’t, Sammy. I’ve had that argument with myself half a hundred times and-” he stopped himself. No use. 

“I don’t understand why you won’t just- just maybe take a leap of faith- I mean, have you ever  _ asked _ him?” 

“What? No, ‘course not. Never had the balls.” 

“Maybe you should try to have them.” 

“Enough, Sam,” Dean said, throwing the Impala into reverse, “I made my peace with not- you know- a long time ago.” They drove back to the Bunker in silence, where Jack and Cas and Rowena would be waiting for them. 


End file.
